Don't You Need
by Nekosblackrose
Summary: Richie's been having dreams about a certain brunette-Fonzie. He's confused by his feelings, Fonzie's looks and his actions. It seems that confronting him is the only way. Based on the song "Don't You Need" by Melissa Etheridge. Rated M for mature audiences. WARNING: Male/male relations! Don't like, don't read! Thank you!


A/N: Yes, another one XD This one's based on 'Don't You Need' by Melissa Etheridge (again). I hope you guys enjoy it :3

Don't You Need

_I had a dream late last night  
The water was running low  
And my fields were on fire, burning my sky  
My body was moving slow  
And when I awoke I tasted the sweat of desire in my mouth_

Writhing on his bed as phantom hands ran down his chest, Richard Cunningham moaned in his dreams. He saw dark brown eyes darkened almost black with lust above him. The calloused hands that ran down his sides left burning trails behind them. He cried out and gripped the shoulders above him. He didn't know how much he could take. He was so hot it hurt and the sweat that trickled down his temples practically hissed with steam. The grinning pair of lips attached themselves to his neck; suckling, nipping and licking, making him squirm and moan. When one of those scorching hands wrapped around his member he cried out and lurched forward, his blue eyes opening wide.

Richie looked around his room. It was pitch black and his sheets were soaked with sweat. His pajamas clung to him like a second skin and his skin was boiling hot. He threw the covers off of him and pulled his shirt off, tossing it somewhere off to the side. He ran his hands down his face and groaned. He'd lost count on how many of those dreams he'd had. True, they weren't always wet dreams. Other times they were sweet dreams that had him waking up smiling.

But then reality would set in. Fonzie…the one that haunted every one of Richie's dreams... Richie didn't know if the older man felt more towards him than just 'best friend.' Sometimes Fonzie would look at him in a way that gave him just a glimmer of hope that maybe-just maybe-he did feel more for Richie. That hope would last up until Fonzie started eyeing some nameless girl, which was usually right after giving Richie the hope.

_And I realized my heart had abducted my mind  
And they were last seen headed south  
Now I can't sleep I'm so wired  
And I find myself screaming out_

Richie tried to sleep, he really did, but the rock hard erection between his legs wouldn't let him. He tried getting rid of it with disgusting thoughts that made his stomach turn, but then his thoughts would always revert back to Fonzie and his member would stand at attention. He whimpered and rolled over onto his back, snaking his hand into his pajama bottoms and wrapping his fingers around his pulsing erection.

He moaned as he imagined a hand calloused from working on cars over the years grasping his member. He knew Fonzie would tease him with slow, agonizing strokes first. He could see the smug smirk that would stretch his lips when Richie writhed. Then that hand would speed up just slightly, the thumb running over the head and into the slit, spreading pre-cum over the hot flesh.

Richie had to bite his palm to keep from moaning out loud. His hand sped up and his back arched up off the mattress. His hand squeezed and twisted sporadically. His teeth nearly broke the skin on his palm as he bit down harder when he came, keeping himself from screaming out Fonzie's name. He collapsed on the mattress, panting and worn. His boxers were ruined and he knew his mom would be horror stricken when she saw the white substance in them when she did the laundry, but it was worth it.

Richie was able to get a few more hours of sleep before his mother came to wake him up for breakfast. He changed and straightened his hair before going down stairs. Breakfast went normally. Howard left for work afterwards, Marion decided that she needed a new dress and Joanie went to spend her Saturday when Jenny. Richie went out in time to see Fonzie go off to the garage. Fonzie gave Richie that genuine smile that made the redhead's heart flip before he left. Richie groaned and went to find some type of distraction.

After a pretty uneventful Saturday, Richie pulled into Arnold's and slid into the regular booth in the back. Potsie and Ralph were telling him about some girl that they'd seen who was apparently hot stuff. Richie wasn't interested, but he was good at faking it. He kept looking at the door to Fonzie's office-the door labeled 'guys'-wondering if he was there. Sure enough, The Fonz came sauntering out of his office not long after. He spotted Riche and gave him that grin.

"'Eeeeeyyyy," He greeted as he slid into the booth beside Richie. His thigh bumped Richie's and the redhead had to bite his tongue to keep from jumping. "Who's the girl you guys are talkin' 'bout?" He asked, completely ruining the smile from before for Richie.

"She works at the movie theater," Ralph explained with a wide grin. Potsie donned his dopy grin.

"Yeah," He said nodding. "She pops the popcorn." Fonzie quirked an eyebrow at him as if that were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Is that all you know about her?" He asked, looking over at Richie for confirmation. He just shrugged. He didn't really know. The conversation continued, mostly with Fonzie giving them advice on how to get movie-theater girl. His knee would occasionally knock into Richie's, driving him up the wall. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and he turned to him.

"Let me out," He demanded. Fonzie looked at him like he had grown a head. "Fonzie let me out."

"Sure, Rich," Fonzie said sliding out of the booth before Richie barreled out of the booth and shot out of Arnold's. Fonzie was still standing there dumbfounded when Richie peeled out of the parking lot and started towards home. He didn't know how long he paced his room, confused and angry. Dinner wasn't much better. It was probably about nine o'clock at night when he decided to confront Fonzie.

_Don't you need don't you want  
Can't you taste it when you're alone  
Don't you cry don't you feel  
Sometimes I wonder if you are real  
Don't you bleed  
Don't you need_

He stood there knocking on Fonzie's door vigorously. The arrogant, egomaniac had to be home. He would answer the door, the knocking was even annoying to Richie-and he was the one who was doing the knocking. Finally, after probably a minute and a half of knocking the door was practically ripped from hits hinges when Fonzie opened it.

"What is your problem, Cunningham?" He exclaimed in exasperation. Richie swallowed hard. He took a deep breath and the words just streamed from him like Niagara Falls.

"You are, Fonzie!" He exclaimed pointing at the older man and taking a step into the apartment, bringing them closer together. Fonzie looked confused and slightly hurt at the comment. "It's like you intentionally do this to me! I can't stop thinking about you! I dream about you every night and it leaves me wound up and I can't sleep. You look at me like you feel the same about me and then you go off seducing some girl! Then today…when we were at Arnold's it felt like you were so close and I couldn't stand it! I had to get out of there!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Fonzie exclaimed waving his hands in front of him. "Richie…_what_ are you _talking_ about?" He asked, eyebrows furrowing. Richie groaned and lunged forward, slamming his lips onto Fonzie's desperately. Fonzie was shocked for a moment, but once he knew what was going on, he slowly pulled back. "Richie…you're-you're confused. Look, just go inside and clear your head, alright? You're not thinking straight."

"You were playing with me, weren't you?" Richie asked quietly, unshed tears glimmering in his eyes. "You-you…you've been playing me from the beginning of our friendship, haven't you?" Fonzie swallowed hard.

"Rich…stop. You're not thinking straight…go back inside," Fonzie said gently pushing Richie out of his apartment and closing the door. Richie bit his lip to stifle a sob that came up anyway. He turned and slowly started down the stairs.

_There's no quenching the thirst there's no relief  
For the hungry at heart  
And as far as you're concerned I'm just a thief  
Entertaining in the dark  
But it's you that holds the cards  
Now that the joker is wild_

Fonzie leaned against the now closed door and banged his head up against it. God that was close. That was far too close. Richie's actions almost broke Fonzie's self control. He needed to stay in control. If anything were to happen to Richie…if they got in a relationship and someone found out, they'd hurt Richie. Fonzie couldn't deal with that. The thought of some homophobic jerk taking a crowbar to Richie made him sick.

He cradled his face in his hands and groaned. It didn't matter now…Richie thought he was toying with him. Thought he was playing _games_ with his emotions. At least he was safe, right? But…their friendship was in ruins. And it was Fonzie's fault. He ran his hand through his hair and in a flash of anger punched the wall. Fuck it all. Just _fuck it all!_

He jerked opened the door and marched down the stairs. The sound of his footfalls made Richie turned towards him. He didn't say anything, just grabbed Richie's arm and dragged him up the stairs and into the apartment, slamming the door shut behind them before practically slamming Richie into the wall. The redhead's blue eyes were wide with shock and slightly fear.

"Listen, Richie," He growled through gritted teeth. "I've been keeping quiet and going about my business for two years with these damn emotions. Then you come up here and make a move like that. Think!" He shook Richie hard. "Don't you know why I look at you the way I do? Why I stick up for you the way I do? Don't you _get it?_"

"I-I won't know until you tell me, Fonz," Richie said in a small voice. Fonzie kissed Richie hard, pressing his body flush against the lean body against the wall. Richie's arms found their way around Fonzie's neck. Fonzie pulled away slightly, lips barely brushing Richie's. "I love you, Fonzie," Richie whispered. Fonzie sighed and pressed his forehead against Richie's looking into those shining blue eyes.

"I love you too, Richie," He said. Their lips met slower this time, moving against each other in slow, languid motions. Hands ventured over clothed bodies as the kiss became heated. Fonzie guided Richie over to the couch which had been folded out into a bed. He lowered him down on the mattress and settled between the younger's legs.

_Don't you want to lay it down  
And feel your skin against the ground  
Don't you want to ride the storm  
And then sleep inside the calm  
Don't you want to get that high  
Don't you want to be satisfied  
Well if you don't want it from me  
Don't you need_

That night Richie didn't sleep in his own bed. They stayed in Fonzie's apartment kissing and touching, petting and nuzzling. But neither took it passed that. It was far too soon, and neither of them was quite ready for that. But in the last hour before dawn when they kissed for the last time that night, it was apparent that they belonged to each other. They knew the dangers of such a relationship in their day and age, but it was too late to back out now. And honestly, neither could say they regretted their decision.


End file.
